


赢得莉莉伊万斯芳心的12条准则

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	赢得莉莉伊万斯芳心的12条准则

1.留下糟糕的第一印象

 

詹姆坐在霍格沃茨特快的包厢里，百无聊赖地咂咂嘴。

“嘿，你听说了吗，我们的分院仪式是跟巨怪搏斗。”他问坐在对面座位上的男孩，没有注意到坐在窗边角落的红发女孩因此浑身一震。

对面的黑发男孩嗤之以鼻，“拜托，这种话也就能能骗骗那些麻瓜出身的可怜虫。”

詹姆咧嘴笑了，“至少值得一试，”他用一只手支撑着脑袋，“唉，可惜爸爸不肯告诉我真实的分院仪式是什么。”

对面的男孩看向窗外，“反正不管哪个学院都一样没劲。”

“如果你跟詹姆波特做同学就不会这么说了。”

“詹姆波特是谁？”男孩转过头看他，好奇地扬起眉毛。

詹姆凭空行了个脱帽礼，“正是在下。”他一本正经地说，逗得那个神色冷淡的男孩首次露出了笑容——詹姆惊奇地发现，他看上去比不笑的时候要友善得多。

“小天狼星，”男孩用灰眼睛注视着詹姆，“这是我的名字。”他补充道。

“Are you serious（Sirius）？”詹姆乐了，“哥们儿，你的父母真够幽默。”

小天狼星只是撇了撇嘴。

“对了，我突然想起，我从家里带了一些大粪蛋，待会我们可以趁分院的时候丢出去吓所有人一大跳。”詹姆一拍脑袋。

“又或者，我们现在就可以丢一个进隔壁包厢试试。”小天狼星露出一个坏笑。

与此同时，红发女孩抬起头打量了他俩一眼，她不知道大粪蛋是什么，但她在心里决定自己讨厌这两个人。

 

2.以蹩脚的方式请她跟你约会

 

“你好吗，伊万斯？”神奇生物保护课上，詹姆绕过几只喷火蜥蜴，突然站到莉莉的身后。

“别烦我，波特。”莉莉头也不回。

“我保证不烦你，只要你答应跟我去约会。”詹姆快活地吹了声口哨。

“……布莱克，”莉莉皱眉，忽略了詹姆，直接转向在不远处偷听的小天狼星发问，“这又是你们玩的什么新把戏？”

“别问我，伊万斯，”小天狼星夸张地大笑，“我对尖头叉子这次的行动毫不知情。”

“哎，我是认真的——大脚板你给我闭上嘴巴，”詹姆眨了眨眼睛，一只手飞快地伸向他那头已经够乱的黑发，“给我一句话，伊万斯，你答不答应？”

“我还是留你跟你的大脑袋去约会吧，”莉莉冷冷地说，“毕竟它跟你一样愚蠢自大，你们会玩得很开心的。”

 

3.让小天狼星布莱克做你的死党

 

“你好吗，伊万——”

“我很好，波特。以及，不，我不想跟你出去约会。”莉莉将魔药学课本丢进书包里，转头对斯内普笑了笑，“西弗，我快饿死了，我们去吃饭吧。”

斯内普点点头，不忘向詹姆投去嘲讽的一瞥。两人收拾好东西，往大礼堂走去。

“嘿，伊万斯！”小天狼星突然从垂头丧气的詹姆身边站起来，懒洋洋地喊了一声。

莉莉和斯内普的脚步丝毫没有慢下来的意思。

“伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯伊万斯——”他改变了策略。

莉莉最终没好气地转过身，看见小天狼星的不怀好意的笑脸之后皱起眉头：“干什么，布莱克？”

“我知道你为什么不愿意跟詹姆约会！”他有板有眼地说，“因为你喜欢女孩子， 是不是？”

 

4.证明你比斯内普强（这是很明显的）

 

斯内普觉得此刻就像一场噩梦。

他茫然无措地站在教室中间，四肢僵硬，头脑一片空白。四周的同学都盯着他看，像在看一个小丑。

“呼神守卫……”他好不容易从喉咙里挤出一句咒语，但嗓音却十分嘶哑，显得有气无力。

仍旧什么也没发生。魔杖那端空荡荡的，就连一丝银色的烟雾没有冒出来。一些围观的学生开始窃窃私语，还有人肆无忌惮地大笑起来。

站在一旁的伯恩教授不易察觉地摇了摇头， “斯内普先生，想想快乐的回忆。”

斯内普低着头，不说话也不动弹。伯恩教授无奈地叹了口气，他的眼睛扫视着周围的学生：“谁来为我们演示一下如何召唤出一个守护神？”

大家纷纷摇了摇头，脸上露出胆怯的神情。

伯恩教授为难地挠了挠头，莉莉站在一边，紧紧咬着嘴唇，内心正在做激烈的挣扎。也许她该上前去给西弗解围，但是她不确定自己能否召唤出守护神。

这时有人走到教室中间，只见他漫不经心地举起魔杖，然后响亮而清晰地说：“呼神护卫！”

一道银光闪过，一头漂亮的银色牡鹿轻盈地从魔杖尖端跃出，它优雅地落地，绕着教室奔跑起来，蹄子所踏之处留下片片银辉。所有人都发出惊羡的轻叹，注视着它最后停在了自己主人身边，乖巧地用角蹭了蹭他的袍子。

“非常棒！”伯恩教授既高兴又惊讶地说，“简直完美，格兰芬多加十分！谢谢你的展示，波特先生。”

詹姆冲大家挤挤眼睛，然后一挥魔杖，那头漂亮的守护神顿时消失。他走回自己的同伴身边，莱姆斯拍了拍他的肩，彼得仰慕地看着他，小天狼星吹了一声口哨：“干得漂亮，尖头叉子。”

 

5.继续以蹩脚的方式请她跟你约会（即使在不合适的场合）

 

当第五个纸团越过莉莉的肩膀掉到她的笔记本上，她终于忍不住了。

“你到底想干什么？”她恶狠狠地转过身子，压低声音对坐在自己身后的詹姆吼道。

“看一看那上面写了什么嘛，伊万斯。”整件事情的始作俑者在她身后无辜地眨眨眼。

“不看！”莉莉怒气冲冲地转回头，拿起羽毛笔继续做笔记。麦格教授一再强调，这是非常重要的一堂变形课，她不想漏下任何知识点，但该死的波特竟然坐到了自己的背后，整堂课一直试图让她读那些写着不知道什么玩意儿的纸条。

“伊万斯，”詹姆不甘心地用脚踢着她的椅子，“不会要你很久的，就看一眼嘛。”

天杀的詹姆波特！

莉莉丢下笔，抓起其中一张纸条，按捺住怒火将它展开，只见上面写着：Flower is red, leaf is green, candy is sweet, and so you are. Evans, hang out with ME!

冷静地读完那几行字，莉莉抓起羽毛笔，在大脑来得及反应之前，就写下了这行字：James is stupid, Potter is retarded, James Potter is a selfish arrogant git, and so you are. So hell no!!!!!!!!

将纸条折好之后，莉莉便把它丢了回去，期望骚扰到此结束。但没过多久，她就听见背后传来一阵轻笑。那张纸条再次砸到了她的笔记本上。

莉莉打开纸条，看见詹姆潦草的笔迹：你学过一种叫韵脚的东西吗，伊万斯？或许这周末我们约会的时候我可以教教你。

一个人竟然可以无耻到这种程度。莉莉忍住了撕掉纸条的冲动。FUCK YOU!POTTER!她愤愤地写道，把纸条往后一扔。

很快，纸条又被丢了回来，只有一个单词：

When？

在莉莉想出回击的话以前，麦格教授严肃的声音就从讲台上传来，“伊万斯小姐，我很好奇你和波特先生有什么要事得在课上传纸条。为什么不让大家一起看看，然后给你们出个主意呢？”

语毕，她一挥魔杖，纸条就从莉莉的课桌上飞到了讲台。

“相信我，教授，“小天狼星一脸坏笑，“他们的要事会让您脸红的。”

麦格没有回答他，只是飞快地扫了一眼纸条，然后波澜不惊地抬起头，看向脸红的莉莉和一脸尴尬的詹姆：“很好，波特先生和伊万斯小姐，一个星期的禁闭，”像又想起什么似的，“分开禁闭。”她补充道。

莉莉此刻只想钻到地板下面去。

 

6.在她第一万零一次让你离她远点的时候答应她

 

“——叫我泥巴种？但是你管我这类出身的人都叫泥巴种，西弗勒斯。我又有什么不同呢？”  
斯内普挣扎着还想说点什么，但莉莉轻蔑地看了他一眼，转身从肖像洞口爬了回去。她的眼眶里含着泪，这对莉莉来说并不容易，西弗勒斯斯内普是她第一个认识的魔法界朋友，某种意义上来说，他在她的生命中占据过十分重要的地位。在心底，她盼望过斯内普会改变，而今莉莉只感到羞耻，她为自己曾真心地把西弗勒斯斯内普当成一位值得敬爱的朋友而羞耻。

莉莉吸了吸鼻子，抱着手臂穿过闹哄哄的公共休息室，朝女生寝室走去。

“伊万斯。”伴随着这把熟悉得恼人的嗓音，詹姆波特伸手挡住了她的路。

莉莉甚至不想抬头看对方一眼，她径自绕过詹姆，继续向前走。

“伊万斯，”莉莉感觉到一只手轻拽住自己的晨衣，她深吸一口气，停住脚步。

“你想要什么，波特？”她冷冷地看着他。

“我想跟你道歉，”詹姆迟疑地说，如果莉莉此刻心情不是那么糟糕，她就会注意到对方的神情与往日不同，詹姆的脸上带着一丝认真，犹豫，甚至是惋惜。

“我不需要你的道歉，”莉莉说着，想从他的手里拽回自己的晨衣一角。

“我听见你和鼻涕——斯内普的对话了，”詹姆没有松手，他朝莉莉走了几步，两人的距离一下变得很近，“我知道失去一个朋友对你来说很不好受——”  
“你偷听我们说话？”莉莉愤怒地看着他。

“我没有偷听，”詹姆辩解道，“我只是刚好准备出门，魁地奇训练，我——”

“你让我恶心，波特，”莉莉打断了他，“我一直以为你只是个自大的蠢货，没想到你还是个卑鄙小人，”她不假思索地将内心的怒火对着詹姆发泄了出来，“说实话，我也不该感到意外。毕竟再无耻的事情你也做过，是不是？”

语毕，莉莉一转头，但詹姆一把攥住她的手腕，他的胸脯急速地起伏着，显然被惹怒了。

“伊万斯，”他咬紧牙关开口，“我说了，我没有偷听你们。还有，”他一挑眉，脸上的表情突然变得冷淡起来，“你该庆幸我是向你表示歉意，而不是说‘我早就告诉过你了’。”

莉莉的心往下一沉。

“你什么意思？”

“你当然知道我什么意思，伊万斯。”詹姆阴阳怪气地说，“毕竟，整个格兰芬多恐怕只有你还对老鼻涕精抱着一丝不切实际的幻想了。难道还需要我提醒你，他现在加入的那个斯莱特林小团体是什么性质吗？”

莉莉怒极反笑。

“没错，你赢了，波特。这就是你希望我承认的吗？”她冷笑道，“我识人不清，交错了朋友。斯内普是一个崇尚血统的混蛋，是我执迷不悟，不愿跟他断绝来往。”

“我不是那个意思，伊万斯，”詹姆的语气缓和了些，“我只是想——”

“但那又跟你有什么关系呢？”莉莉打断他，“即使斯内普是个混蛋，也不代表你比他高尚到哪里去。在我心里，你永远都只是个靠着一点天赋沾沾自喜四处欺负人的恶棍，说真的，波特，”她露出一个残酷的笑容，“你也让我感到羞耻，就因为你总是喜欢约我出去。我们根本不是一路人。”

詹姆的脸色一下变得惨白，他慢慢地松开攥住莉莉的手，朝后退了几步。

“你真的是这么想的吗？”他轻声说。

詹姆嗓音里的某种东西让她的心脏一阵刺痛。莉莉咬着嘴唇，“没错，”她避开他的眼睛，好让自己有勇气接着说下去，“我希望你永远不要再来烦我。”

整个公共休息室突然安静了下来，所有人都停住了手里的事情，看向他们。小天狼星靠在壁炉旁的扶手椅里，不易察觉地皱了皱眉。

詹姆看着她好几秒钟，没有说话。一种难以言喻的感情闪过他的褐色眼睛。

“好。”他说。

 

7.然后放弃她

 

唱完了校歌，莉莉和莱姆斯领着一堆兴奋的一年级新生穿过嘈杂的人群，往格兰芬多塔楼走去。

“你的假期怎么样了？”莱姆斯温和地说。

“还不错，”莉莉笑了笑，“除了整整两个月跟佩妮没说上五句话之外。不过，这对我来说可能是件好事，”她吐吐舌头，“毕竟我也不算特别喜欢天天被人喊做怪胎。你呢？”

“噢，跟往年差不多，”莱姆斯回头提醒着几个一年级生注意随时变换位置的楼梯，“我们去了阿根廷度假，那里的天气真不错。”

“真棒，”莉莉叹气，“我讨厌伦敦的阴雨天。”

莱姆斯微笑起来，似乎想发表点安慰性的言辞，一个声音却打断了他的思路。

“嘿！”

终于来了。莉莉在心里翻了个白眼。她没有转头，只是继续自顾自地爬着楼梯。

“嘿，尖头叉子，”莱姆斯招呼道，“大脚板呢？”

“天知道去哪了，”詹姆耸耸肩，“我还想过来问问你有没有看见他。”

莉莉的余光瞟到他在假期里又长高了，声音也变得沙哑深沉了起来。

活见鬼。她想。

“也许是——等等，”莱姆斯突然皱起眉头，“他好像说他要去斯莱特林公共休息室门口放油漆——”他似乎意识到了莉莉和所有一年级生的存在，不由得压低了嗓音，“你去那儿找找看，别让他惹麻烦。”

“哈，这混蛋，”詹姆响亮地笑了一声，莉莉忍不住回头瞪了他一眼，两人视线相碰，詹姆朝她微微一点头，“嘿，伊万斯。”

莉莉一愣。

“那我走了，”詹姆转头拍拍莱姆斯的肩，然后故作神秘地挤了挤眼睛，“得赶在费尔奇之前找到那家伙。”

“试着别在第一天晚上就被关禁闭。”莱姆斯于事无补地冲着他的背影喊了一句，然后抱歉地对莉莉笑了笑，“莉莉，你会帮我们保守这个秘密吧？”

“当然，”莉莉含糊地回答道。我还知道你们所说的毛茸茸的小秘密到底是什么意思呢。她在心里默默地补充道。但此刻，这不是她在意的事情。

波特已经很久没有约过她了。自打上个学期的那件事之后。

事实上，波特已经很久没有跟她说过除了礼节性的打招呼以外的话了。

倒不是说她很在意。我当然不在意波特，莉莉心里嘲笑地想，可是，这也太反常了。

詹姆波特从来没有表现得这么地——莉莉皱起眉头，发现自己甚至找不出一个合适的形容词。事实上，除了没有来骚扰她，詹姆波特在其他方面一如既往。跟小天狼星布莱克搞无聊的恶作剧，上课不好好听讲，考试倒是都能拿高分（可恶），魁地奇打得还是那么好，哦，也许还有一点不一样了。莉莉不自觉地停下脚步，他很少去主动挑衅斯内普了。

“莉莉，怎么了？”莱姆斯也停了下来。

“没什么，”她心不在焉地摇了摇头，“算不上什么。”

大概在他心里，她和斯内普一样，已经是翻过去的一页了吧。

莉莉的心底突然一阵泛酸。

 

8.当魔药课上你们不得不成为搭档时表现淡定

 

“那么，我来负责切苦艾和研磨豪猪刺，”詹姆说着，伸手去够药材，“你比较擅长熬制药水，那部分就由你负责吧。”

莉莉难以置信地盯着他，没有回答。

他竟然，他竟然真的是打算认认真真地跟我搭档，然后完成这份课堂作业。她想。

“呃，伊万斯？”詹姆皱眉看着她，“或者你来安排谁干什么也可以，”他想了想，又解释道，“我只是觉得你在熬制步骤上比较得心应手。”

莉莉回过神来，“不不不，”她忙不迭地说，“你的安排就很好，”她低下头，开始做准备。

“好吧。”詹姆耸了耸肩，挽起了袖子。

半小时过去了，药剂只剩下熬制的步骤，詹姆闲了下来，他半靠在椅背上，视线四处乱扫。

而莉莉则心不在焉地看着课本，心思完全没有放在上面。

真奇怪。今天恐怕是最近她跟波特说过最多话的一次了。换做以前，波特一定双手环胸，嬉皮笑脸地对自己说些混账话。莉莉则会不假思索地对他加以嘲讽，两个人一定会你来我往，而不是像现在这样，弥漫着一阵尴尬的沉默。

莉莉发现自己很失望。

她偷偷地抬起头，扫了詹姆一眼，他的黑发仍旧凌乱地支棱着，让她有伸手替他压平的冲动。

“你是怎么知道的？”她突然开口，把自己都吓了一跳。

“知道什么？”詹姆回过神来。

“知道我在熬制药剂上比较得心应手。”莉莉开始后悔自己没话找话。

“伊万斯，我跟你一起上了整整五年的魔药课，这是第六年，”他一挑眉，“也是从这一年，我才开始真正把注意力放在课堂，而不是你的身上，你却问我怎么可能知道你擅长熬制药剂？”

莉莉的脸变得绯红，她想开口说点什么，但她发现自己不能。

“啊，”詹姆的眼睛突然一亮，“我们的药剂熬好了。”

说着他转过头，朝坐在教室另一头的小天狼星比了个胜利的手势，“不好意思，大脚板，这回我又是第一名。”

“能怪我吗，”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“虫尾巴已经炸了两个坩埚了。”

斯拉格霍恩对他们制造出的药剂赞不绝口，莉莉却第一次没有因为这个而感受到任何喜悦的滋味。

 

9.第一万次对她伸出援手

 

“哟，这不是格兰芬多的小泥巴种伊万斯吗？”

刚刚走出图书馆没几步，莉莉就遇到了艾弗里和穆尔塞伯，那两个人一边朝她逼近，一边不怀好意地从兜帽底下打量着她。

此刻的走廊上空无一人，莉莉皱了皱眉，从袍子里掏出魔杖。她的蝙蝠精咒施得还不错，至少能给自己争取点逃跑的时间。

“怎么，你其他泥巴种的朋友们呢，没有跟你在一起吗？”艾弗里咧嘴一笑，露出一口黄牙。

“哦，”莉莉不动声色地往边上靠，“我猜大家都不乐意在此刻看到你们，毕竟他们刚刚吃了晚饭，不希望马上吐出来。”

“还是一如既往地伶牙俐齿啊，伊万斯，”穆尔赛伯冷笑着抽出了自己的魔杖，“难怪斯内普被你迷得死去活来。不过，我很好奇，要是我不小心在你这张漂亮的脸蛋上留下几道疤痕，他会不会还这么喜欢你呢？”

“我也很好奇，你有没有那个能耐。”莉莉轻蔑地说。

“少跟她废话了，穆尔赛伯，”艾弗里用魔杖指着莉莉，“我会让你知道，泥巴种就该滚回你们的麻瓜洞穴，不要赖在魔法界。”

莉莉深吸一口气，攥紧了手里的魔杖。

“什么味道这么臭啊，大脚板？”

“我也不知道——哦，等等，我看到了穆尔赛伯和艾弗里。”

突然，两把熟悉的嗓音从身后传来，莉莉下意识地回过头，在她反应过来以前，一道白光直直地朝她的后背飞去。詹姆大惊失色，下意识地掏出了魔杖一挥：“障碍重重！”白光在碰到莉莉以前被一个无形的屏障挡了回去。

“伊万斯，你没事吧？”詹姆一把抓住她的手臂，将莉莉拉到自己的怀里。莉莉的脸色煞白地攥住他的前襟，尚未意识到发生了什么事情。直到听到詹姆这句问话，她才回过神来，她的心里忽然涌出一股没头没脑的委屈，莉莉的鼻子一酸，几乎就要掉眼泪。

“啧啧，恋爱晚点再谈，尖头叉子，”小天狼星挡在他们前面，警惕地打量着对手，“不然你最好的哥们就要被大卸八块了。”

“波特和布莱克！”穆尔赛伯发出一声怒吼，“又是你们俩！”

“纯血叛徒，”艾弗里嘟囔道，他的气焰在詹姆和小天狼星出现后就消减了不少。

“你先呆在这儿，”詹姆轻声说着，匆匆地放开了莉莉，站到小天狼星身边。

“咦，艾弗里，你也是纯血吗？”小天狼星故作天真地说着，然后转向詹姆，“我一直以为他是巫师跟巨怪的混血呢，不然怎么解释他的低智商和身上的臭味儿啊？”

“你——”艾弗里气得说不出话来，鼻孔张得比待分娩的海牛还大。

“布莱克，”穆尔赛伯阴测测地开口，“作为你们家族唯一的耻辱，你倒是挺得意——”

“行了，”詹姆毫不客气地打断他，“废话少说，打还是不打？”

穆尔赛伯跟艾弗里对视了一眼，心里一阵发虚，平日里即使是由斯内普在场，他们也不敢轻易跟眼前的这两个格兰芬多对战，更何况是现在的二比三（伊万斯是个可怕的种子选手）。

“你知道，这样有点不公平，尖头叉子，”小天狼星懒洋洋地接话，“以他们俩的水平，起码得再喊上五百个人才跟我们智商上对等，我非常有罪恶感。”

“说得也是，”詹姆一本正经地赞同，然后他转向对面的两人，以极其缓慢的语速大声说道，“嘿——你——们——要——是——不——想——打——就——快——滚——吧——”他喘了口气，“你知道吗，此刻我突然有点心疼斯内普。”詹姆严肃地对小天狼星说。

“算你们走运，波特，布莱克，伊万斯，”不出意料，艾弗里结结巴巴地开口了，“二比三太不公平了，我们暂且休战。等着，我们不会放你们的。”他拽了拽穆尔赛伯的袍子，后者恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，一转眼，两人逃也似地消失了。

“唉，”小天狼星失望地说着伸了个懒腰，“我一直都在等着呢。倒是希望真的能跟他们打一架，要不然生活可就太无聊了。”

“伊万斯，”詹姆转过头，看向站在自己身边的女孩，“你还好吧？”

“我没事。”莉莉恢复了一向镇静的神色。尽管她的心脏还在胸腔里砰砰地乱跳，但却是以某种快乐到有些疼痛的节奏。

一个轻快的声音在她的脑海里反复地唱起歌来。

詹姆波特还在关心我。

 

10.跟其他女生接吻的时候被她撞见

 

詹姆犹豫了半秒钟，然后他对那个拉文克劳的金发女孩露出一个笑容：“好吧。”

女孩的眼睛一下子亮起来，她踮起脚尖，伸手勾住詹姆的脖子，嘴唇贴了过去。

詹姆闭上眼睛，他能闻到对方头发里散发出的淡淡香气。

姑娘们啊。他心不在焉地想。

“你们在干什么？”一把熟悉的声音闯进他的耳朵。詹姆下意识地推开金发女孩，回过头去。

哦，不。

他的胃往下一沉。

莉莉伊万斯站在教室门口，火焰似的红发蓬乱地披在肩上，一双绿眼睛里充满了震惊和——詹姆怀疑自己看错了——愤怒。

 

11.告诉她你愿意随时从她的生命中消失

 

“她说她要毕业了，以后可能一辈子也见不到我了，所以请我给她一个吻——”詹姆无辜的声音从背后传来，莉莉却只想转身给他施一个不可饶恕咒。

“我想你搞错了，波特！”莉莉头也不回地往月光下的魁地奇球场跑去，但却无法掩饰嗓音里的哽咽，“你不用跟我解释，你喜欢谁，乐意跟谁接吻，都跟我没有关系。”

“伊万斯，伊万斯，“詹姆上气不接下气地追上了她，一把拉住她的手臂，“我不想叫你误会我是个随便的人——”

“你为什么要在意我对你的看法？”莉莉甩开了他的手。

“因为我还喜欢着你。”詹姆站住了。

“我试过了，伊万斯，”他的肩膀突然垮了下来，“我真的试过了。几乎整整一个六年级我都在努力和你保持距离，这太艰难了——”他苦笑起来，“——就在今晚之前，我以为自己几乎成功了，可是我没有，”他目光灼灼地看着她呆在原地，“我发现我还是要命地在意你。伊万斯，你不能对我这样。”

“我——”莉莉的眼眶一红，“我什么也没做。”

“我知道，是我自己搞砸了一切，”詹姆静静地说，“可是，伊万斯——莉莉，我不知道该怎么做才能让你不再讨厌我，觉得我真的改变了。”

莉莉的心一紧。

“我早就不讨厌你了，”她轻声说，“我知道你改变了很多。”

詹姆惊讶地看着她，“什么？”

“这一年来，我想了很多，你并不是我口中的那种自私傲慢的人，我也因为偏见犯过错误——从前的事情就让它们过去吧。”莉莉的心脏一阵刺痛，一半是因为羞愧和哀伤，一半却是因为秘密的喜悦。

她抬眼看向詹姆，黑发男孩眼睛里流露出的光芒衬得霍格沃茨的整片星空都黯然失色。

“伊万斯，我是个自负的混球，而且恐怕未来也不会有太大的改变，”詹姆最终开口，“如果任何时候，任何时候你需要我出现，或者从你的生命里消失，我都不会有半句怨言。”

 

12.吻她（或者被她吻）

 

“我不需要你出现，也不需要你消失，”她说着，走近了他，紧张得鼻尖沁出了汗珠。她甚至疑心整个城堡都能听见自己的心跳。

“我不知道那是什么意思——”詹姆用微不可闻的声音说道。

“我需要你留下。”她踮起脚尖，吻了他。

 

*不远处

“拿来。”莱姆斯不客气地朝小天狼星伸出一只手。

“靠，”小天狼星骂骂咧咧地从口袋里掏出一把金加隆，愤愤不平地倒到他的手掌上，“尖头叉子也太软蛋了！”

“我只能说，是你不够了解莉莉伊万斯。”莱姆斯满意地数了数金加隆的数量，把它们小心翼翼地放进口袋。

“是啊，恐怕我今后不缺这个机会了。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，“走吧，虫尾巴，我要回去睡一觉，治愈我那受伤的心灵。”

“你应该感到高兴，”彼得认真地说，“至少现在有一半的人相信你不是在跟詹姆约会了。”

“别胡说，”莱姆斯拍了拍彼得的脑袋，“他们仍旧在约会，只是詹姆一脚踏两船而已。”

“月亮脸，我有足够的理由相信你也是尖头叉子的女朋友之一。”

“月亮脸是我们大家的女朋友，你懂的。”

“尖头叉子好像看过来了。”

“撤。”

FIN.


End file.
